Limitations
by MyUniversalWorld
Summary: They were just two farm boys sitting on a hill, staring at stars and wishing for more. Kurt and Blaine meet on the border that separates the two territories of Ohio. They pour their heart and soul out to a stranger. And they learn to dream. Klaine AU.


Summary: Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson meet on a hill located on the border that separates the two territories of Ohio – a 'state' that became farm land after the pushback. They pour their heart and soul out to the complete stranger that they only see for maybe three hours on a good day. And they learn to dream.

The pushback: The apocalypse that pushed the world back several decades due to new creatures surfacing and wiping out much of technology. Ohio was one of the states that fared better and New York is one of the ideal places for performers and people who actually want to live outside the jobs that were assigned to their territory.

**AN: Okay, so this story is…strange. It is going to be strange, okay? So please, please don't give up before you've even started :) **

**Okay, so I don't know how it became this, but I invented a whole new world without meaning to. Just so you know, this is a very, very **_**alternate **_**universe. Just a warning XD**

**Hope this doesn't sound too weird for a lot of you, because it kinda is for me and I'm writing it! XD**

**Oh, wells. Read and Review! 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, or any of the characters, but I do own the plot as well as Lydie. :)**

* * *

**When he was seven, Kurt learned that the land was alive. **

He pressed his face into the dirt and took deep breaths. He pulled himself into the earth, his heart beat slowing to match the land's. On the hard days, when the boys at the school would tease him and the girls would think it odd that he wanted to play with them and the harsh memories of his mother's death choked him, he curled up on the small patch of land behind a gentle hill and he let himself go. Sometimes he cried, sometimes he laughed, some days, more often than not, he was completely silent and completely still, cheek pushed against soft soil that molded around him.

**He learned at ten that he mattered.**

It was his second day of the fourth grade and the flowers were in full bloom and, stumbling across the lush plains, he made it home. Incredibly, he avoided any of the tyrants that trudged around his school as well as any of the creatures that prowled outside the gates which his school was pressed against.

But it was before that, around the middle of his journey, that he came across a beautiful, bright blue flower, tapping against the fingers he trailed in the water while he was taking a break; an Elizabeth flower.

He remembered his mother and he remembered what she told him.

And he didn't feel so bad.

**At eleven, he learned that he didn't need to change to fit society's prejudiced, blind molds.**

When Karofsky, a rude boy in his class that year, pushed him and called him a 'fag' he had cried. He curled up in the bathroom, breathed deeply, and hid his tears until he was able to struggle his way home, tumbling into his father's arms.

His father had pulled his cap off his own head, placed it on Kurt's, and told him that he loved him, no matter what. And no matter what, Kurt was going to stay true to himself.

**At thirteen, he learned that he thought boys were much prettier than girls.**

He admitted this to himself and he almost had to his best friends, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, and, oddly, Rachel Berry. Then, he reminded himself about Karofsky, about how he had treated him, how all the other boys had avoided him like the bubonic plague. He reminded himself about how fast things travelled around Lima, reminded himself how many trips he had made to the square, how many times he had retreated to the land to drain himself and forget.

He reminded himself that they wouldn't understand yet.

But they would, or maybe they wouldn't, but he was fine with that because _he _understood and that was all that mattered.

**At seventeen, he met Blaine Anderson.**

And everything changed.

* * *

_God damn, Karofsky, you sure know how to be a horrible person._

Kurt huffed, screwing his eyes closed and pulling the needle out of his palm with a hiss. He let out a sigh of relief as it was out of his skin and he let it clatter around in the skin, imagining the pain flowing away with the water.

Gripping both sides of the sink, he looked into the cracked mirror and studied his face; His hair was greasy and hung in his face, his skin grimy and sloshed in dirt, but his eyes were the same, bright as ever.

Annoyed at his appearance, which was due to Karofsky and his posse of idiots kicking mud-filled balloons at him, he exited the bathroom with a huff. This wasn't the ideal start to his day.

Tired, Kurt rubbed at his eyes with freshly washed hands and shouldered his pack, heading off to class and hoping to avoid seeing one of the feeders through the window.

They were the most horrible and the most common that he had seen in this wing of the school and they would press themselves against the clear windowpane, beautiful, but their mannerisms nowhere close to human and their screams were heard even through the thickness of the gate and the walls, jamming themselves against the caverns of his mind.

Taking a chance, he stared through the reinforced glass and had a sudden, longing ache to be living somewhere else.

* * *

There was fire again.

Blaine ran a hand through his hair before running back, coughing as he took a deep breath of smoke and ash. Taking the blanket, he beat at the flames tiredly, draping them with layers of cold, dirty water that he had collected in the bucket he was clutching, his pants already burnt up to his knees.

When the fire cleared enough, he grappled to get to Lydie, tugging her with his hand, pulling her down the halls frantically. Closing his eyes, he held a limp Lydia to his chest and jumped through the window with an explosion of glass.

Cooper and Sebastian were at the bottom, pacing anxiously.

When they caught sight of Blaine lying on his back to the left of the house, Lydie already unconscious and sitting on his chest, they ran forward, hoping that they weren't hurt.

Studying his brother as Sebastian scooped Lydie into his arms, he saw that his foot was twisted awkwardly and there were various burns and scratches.

Sighing, Cooper gathered his brother and threw him over his shoulder cursing and rushing forward to catch up with Sebastian.

"God damn fire catchers! Why isn't the council doing anything about this? This is no training mission, those creatures are out to kill us!" Cooper coughed, voice loud as he gestured to the house that was still burning.

Sebastian glared a little, gaze fixed straight ahead, sighing.

"I know, Coop. I know."

And that was all they could say, because this is how it worked here.

Placing his hand carefully in Cooper's, Sebastian headed off to the medical center and Cooper followed because they had to hope; hope that things would get better, hope for a change, just _hope._

* * *

Kurt flinched as the contort twisted its head around to look at him through the fence, running to keep up with him, pressing its horrid self into the thin bars that pressed together to keep the creatures out.

The creature's family was getting curious apparently, because they had been calling out for the last quarter of the hour. Kurt pressed his hands to his ears and lowered his eyes, pausing for a second, almost leaning against the fence.

Finn shook his shoulder gently.

"C'mon man, we've got to keep going. This wheat needs to get to Schuester before sundown. Just ignore them."

Kurt clenched his teeth together. "I—I _can't."_

And he couldn't because they were invading his mind and all he could think of was the visions that he had been having since he was three. Trying to push through it, Kurt pulled up his wall and shouldered the bag overflowing with wheat, pressing his hand into the gate.

Bad idea, as the contort snapped forward to nibble at his finger.

Whimpering, the boy ran forward and he ran and ran and ran until he couldn't run any longer and had reached his door where he collapsed in a huddle of visions of a girl named Quinn who was just trying to follow the pretty boy with the psyche holding the wheat.

* * *

When Blaine was up, he bolted.

Cooper and Sebastian had tried to stop him, but Lydie pulled them back.

"Let him go, guys. He needs time to be alone."

The boys fell back with a sigh, flopping down onto the medical center's beds.

"So, Lydie," Sebastian started with a smirk and she knew this wasn't going to be good.

"We heard that you and that boy Mae are quite…taken with each oth—"

He was cut off as the little girl slapped at him with a shriek, shoving Cooper when he started laughing.

"_Sebastian!"_

* * *

When Kurt arrived at the hill later that day, chomping on a peach, he was surprised to find another person there, all curly black hair and singed clothing, from what he could tell.

Weary, Kurt pressed himself against the large tree that topped the hill, pulling a dagger out of his boot. He launched himself forward, catching sight of the other boy's territory 2 markings, dark ink swirling around the back of his neck and down into the collar of his shirt.

The other boy let out a surprised yelp as Kurt's arms wrapped around his wrists, tackling him to the ground.

"Who are you?"

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, eyes bugging and darting around frantically, the other boy's face inches away from his own.

"What?"

The boy pressed harder against his wrists, straddling him.

"_Who are you?"_

"Hey, hey, calm down! I'm Blaine Anderson, territory 2. I came here to clear my head."

The boy relaxed and jumped off of him and Blaine rubbed at his wrist, letting the boy help him up.

"Sorry, just…the creatures around here…"

Blaine nodded; he would've done the same thing, because that was what they were trained to do.

"It's fine," He settled into the grass, back pressed against the tree that towered over him, "How about you? What's your name?"

The boy laughed and Blaine realized that he liked the sound; it was like silver bells.

"I'm Kurt Hummel, territory 1. I've been coming here to clear my head since I was seven, so you get why I'm alarmed."

Blaine nodded, processing this. Since he was seven? Hmm.

Kurt studied the boy—Blaine—for a moment before flopping down next to him, smiling and bringing his knees up to his chest, circling them with his arms.

"I really am sorry. Are you hurt?" He asked, concerned, just barely brushing Blaine's wrists, which were starting to redden.

Blaine blushed and shook his head.

"I'm fine."

And they learned.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine lay side-by-side under the tree, stars already sparkling overhead.

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt started lazily, surprised at how comfortable he was with a boy from another territory, especially after only four hours.

"Yes, Kurt?"

They didn't look at each other.

"Have you ever wished for something…more?"

Blaine looked him in the eyes before turning back to the sky.

"Of course."

Kurt smile was faint.

"I'm moving to New York first chance I get."

Blaine's smile mirrored Kurt's.

"Maybe you could take me with you…"

And they settled back into the grass, vowing to come back the next day.

* * *

**AN: I know, I know, super weird XD**

**But it started an AU where they both grew up on a farm and yeah and then it turned all post-apocalypse farmer boys. **

**Idek XD**

**But if you liked it, read and review and I'll try to post more, but I've got two other stories and one called 'servant' coming up, plus school starting up again after spring break and I'm kind of short on time :)**

**Love and Gondolas, **

**Lela~**


End file.
